Un dìa de Agosto
by kraisler23
Summary: 21 de agosto. Es el cumpleaños de Juubei y Kazuki le tiene una sorpresa muy especial en un lugar muy hermoso .One-shot Juubei/Kazuki . Un poco empalagoso asì que cuidado con las altas de azùcar, jejejeje . Gracias por leer dejen sus comentarios. Capìtulo Ùnico . Yaoi


Hola a todos es un gusto saludarles.. y saben qué fecha es? Si no lo saben es que no son verdaderos fans de Get Backers XD jajajaja (broma) sabrán que es el cumple de uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie y por ello este fic es un regalo para él y su parejita . Si no adivinan sigan leyendo ..

**Disclaimer**: Get Backers no me pertenece es propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. Kazuki y Juubei se pertenecen mutuamente eso está muy claro , y yo no hago esto con fines lucrativos sino como un hobby, obsesión y pasatiempo que no puedo dejar aunque quiera XD , es mi vicio jajajaja . Espero les guste ese one-shot

**N/A:** este es un capítulo corto, Juubei/Kazuki . Contiene Yaoi si no te gusta no leas! Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota explicativa final del fic no olviden revisar . Gracias por leer .

**Summary:** Es el cumpleaños de Juubei y Kazuki le tiene una sorpresa en un lugar muy hermoso .

**Un día de agosto**

Por fin después de muchas noches de desvelo por fin había terminado su labor ,la cual le había llevado bastante tiempo , pero la había terminado justo a tiempo pues ya al día siguiente era ese "gran" día , ese día "especial", muy especial , sus mejillas se colorearon de solo pensar en los planes que tenia para el día siguiente con su querido Juubei todo debía ser perfecto , sonrió complacido de ver cómo le había quedado su obsequio especial al cual le había puesto tanta dedicación y entrega .

Lo envolvió amorosamente en un papel de regalo brillante , con primor y cariño y lo guardó en la gaveta del escritorio , apagó la luz y se fue a dormir al lado de Juubei sintió agradable recostarse a su lado , Juubei solo se movió un poco y entonces Kazuki aprovechó para acomodarse en la cama y abrazarlo tímidamente por la espalda y recostar su mejilla en aquella ancha espalda que olía delicioso al perfume natural que emanaban del cuerpo del Kakei , acunado por el suave aroma , la respiración pausada y la tibieza del cuerpo de su pareja se quedó profundamente dormido .

_August 21th _

La mañana llegó cálida y agradable y Juubei Kakei, el maestro de las agujas voladores ,fue despertado con una agradable y apetitosa sorpresa : El desayuno en la cama cortesía de Kazuki .

-Buenos días , Juubei .. feliz cumpleaños-lo saludó el Fuuchoin con la voz armoniosa como dulce melodía y con una sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras entraba a la habitación con un pequeño azafate de madera donde traía servido el desayuno .. huevos fritos, panes con mantequilla y jamón, tostados con jalea de fresa , y un delicioso y refrescante vaso de jugo de naranja y café calientito con leche .

-wow! El desayuno en la cama , gracias Kazuki no debiste , vas a malacostumbrarme –le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-como dices eso es tu cumpleaños … no es 21 de agosto todos los días –le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba contento

-gracias … se ve delicioso! Gracias por la comida! -Kazuki se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Juubei comía vivazmente aquel desayuno lleno de detalles notó que Kazuki había puesto total esmero en la preparación y presentación de aquella comida incluso había dibujado un par de corazones sobre los huevos fritos con salsa de tomate , Kazuki solo volteó a otro lado con las mejillas rojas y sintió como la cara se le ponía caliente , Juubei no le dijo nada pero también se había sonrojado y había sonreído muy feliz ante el detalle tan especial .

Terminaron de desayunar y se arreglaron pues tenían un día de paseo por delante Kazuki ya tenía todo listo (tenían acordado esa salida desde hacia tiempo atrás) irían a _Hamarikyu Onshi Teien Este* _a pasar un rato agradable en la naturaleza y tendrían un picnic como los de antaño , era un día caluroso* propio de la época y era perfecto para una refacción al aire libre .

Salieron temprano para Tokyo , Kazuki iba bien equipado con una enorme y pesada cesta con dos bentos* grandes con sushi y otros platillos que había preparado para ambos además de frutas y otras golosinas , había que llevar ropa fresca pues el calor amenazaba con aumentar durante el trascurso del día .**

Cuando arribaron a Hamarikyu Onshi el clima era prefecto el sol radiante , los arboles verdes y los cerezos en flor , había poca gente pues era un día entresemana en fin de semana hubieran encontrado muchos visitantes y turistas por fortuna para ambos estaba tranquilo lo que les deba un poco mas de privacidad .

-Wow el jardín está tan hermoso! , tomémonos algunas fotos te parece?-Kazuki tomó a Juubei de la mano mientras sacaba su cámara fotográfica , el Kakei siempre eran un poco tímido para esas cosas , pero quería darle un gusto a Kazuki además debía admitir que le encantaba ver a Kazuki posar para la cámara , siempre salía muy bien en las fotos .

-claro

El lago de fondo , los cerezos rosados en plena floración , los peces de colores en el agua cristalina, el pequeño puente sobre el lago , la estatuilla de Buda , todos eran paisajes paradisiacos como fondo de las fotos de la parejita.

Después de una larga sesión de fotos , extendieron el pequeño mantel de manta para sentarse en el suelo , la grama estaba verde y alta , Kazuki llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja el cual le sentaba muy bien y ropa fresca de manta , y sandalias que dejaba ver sus pies blancos desnudos , Juubei lo veía embelesado no podía disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas .

-ahhh que agradable estar acá .. esta tan fresco! –Kazuki se recostó y Juubei le hizo compañía estaba en un lugar muy agradable con vista a la laguna bajo la sombra de un hermoso y frondoso árbol _Sakura*_

_-_Es verdad se siente muy bien –Juubei se acercó hasta donde estaba Kazuki y se abrazó lentamente a él jugueteando con sus cabellos enredándolos en sus dedos .

-lo que se siente aun mejor es estar .. aquí .. contigo –le dijo en susurro a la vez que lo acercaba hasta sus labios para darle un suave pero profundo beso en la boca , un beso lleno de pasión y de ternura , se besaron largamente hasta que se separaron por aire para luego volver a besarse una y otra vez , entre caricias y jugueteos . Después de haber pasado largo rato con la gratificante actividad de probar los labios del otro una y otra vez y dejar que sus salivas se mezclaran ., fue un buen momento para la refacción , Kazuki sacó los bento.

-ya tienes hambre?

-si un poco aunque con ese desayuno tan nutritivo y delicioso .. de la mañana jajajajaja creo que no tengo demasiada y tú?

-más o menos .. preparé algo especial –Cuando abrió el bento vio una amplia gama de variedades de sushi que dejó a Juubei con la boca abierta y definitivamente despertó de nueva cuenta su apetito .

-wow! tu preparaste todo esto? Kazuki .. es increíble seguro te llevó varias horas de trabajo no debiste molestarte , no dejas de sorprenderme-

-no es nada, lo preparé cuando te fuiste con MacubeX y Sakura ayer en la tarde .. , hacía tiempo que no preparaba platillos tradicionales … -tomó los palillos y tomò un rollo de Maki* -abre grande y di "Ah!"-le ofreció con el palillo cerca de la boca del Kakei quien obedeció en seguida y degustó de la fina y delicada gastronomía Fuuchoin , estaba exquisito.

-hmmmmmm –Juubei solo hacia gestos de aprobación pues tenía la boca llena , Kazuki solo sonrió feliz mientras el mismo se disponía a disfrutar de su comida , comieron largo rato , degustando de cada bocado a veces Juubei le daba de comer a Kazuki en la boca o Kazuki a Juubei .

-prueba este que te parece?- le tendió un kappamaki* de pepino

-esta .. hmmm , delicioso-dijo masticando lentamente

-jejeje en serio? .. qué bien que te gustara

-no sabía que podías preparar tantas variedades distintas .. hay algunos que son complicados por los ingredientes y preparación sin embargo todos están exquisitos .. eres un gran cocinero Kazuki .. de verdad no paras de sorprenderme es la mejor merienda de cumpleaños que haya tenido –le dijo con una sonrisa contenta , Kazuki se abrazó a él contento de saber que le había gustado su comida .

-no es nada .. solo quería hacerte algo diferente por tu cumpleaños, algo especial –dijo todo apenado por los halagos

-gracias .. Kazuki significa mucho .. – soplaba un vientecillo refrescante y agradable que desordenaba los cabellos de ambos y hacia flotar al viento los pétalos de las flores de cerezo que caan cerca de ellos adornando el mantelito en donde estaba sentados , esa brisa suave también causaba esas bellas ondas en el agua del pequeño lago y los peces de clores se escondían asustados bajos las rocas .

- Hmmm que es este?-preguntó Juubei llevándose otra bocado de sushi a los labios degustando cada sabor

-este es _domae chirashizushi*_ y este otro –dijo llevándose uno bocado el también .. –es _gomokuzushi.*-_dijo cubriéndose la boca llena con la mano con delicadeza a la vez que sonería complacido

-hmmm , jajajaj pues todo esta delicioso – se terminaron todo el bento el cual quedó vacío , estaban tan satisfechos que se recostaron boca arriba a ver los arboles y las sombras danzantes en el viento , era una sanación tan plena y agradable.

-gracias por la comida ha estado toda deliciosa!

-por nada , me alegra te gustara –

-hmmm está realmente apacible para tomar la siesta no crees?-los parpados de Juubei se cerraban por ese adormilamiento delicioso que ganaba terreno a cada instante , las orbes azul-grisáceas iba quedando ocultas tras los parpados y las largas pestañas.

- Juubei…

El Kakei se había quedado dormido , mientras Kazuki acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos caobas apartándolos un poco de su frente .Kazuki depositó un suave beso en la frente del Kakei y abrazándose sutilmente a su cintura se quedó dormido al vals del viento y de las hojas de los arboles.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió renovado y mas despabilado , a su lado Kazuki aun dormía plácidamente ya poco a poco el cielo cambiaba de colores denotando que estaba atardeciendo , lentamente y el calor de la mañana ya había pasado ahora se sentía mucho más fresco , recogió los bento y los guardó en la cesta .

-Kazuki… ya esta atardeciendo –le dijo en un suave susurro para despertarlo mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios

-hm.. que rápido pasó la mañana –Kazuki se estregó los ojos como un niño sonriendo al despertar de su sueño y encontraste con el gentil rostro de Juubei .

Caminaron un rato por los alrededores del jardín admirando su belleza , y elegancia tan propias del estilo asiático (tanto chino como japonés), el verdor de la grama , la suntuosidad del lugar y la espiritualidad que representaba el pequeño templo .Al centro en completo equilibrio con la naturaleza del alrededor la imagen imponente en piedra del buda ,con sus formas redondeadas y misteriosas , con esa sonrisa aniñada y a la vez de gran inteligencia misteriosa y prodiga que tenía en su rostro , los ojos rasgados los largos lóbulos de las orejas y su pose en "yoga" tan tradicional de siempre . Y a los alrededores el bello lago de agua cristalina y virgen , en contraste con el puentecillo de piedra tan parecido a aquel que había cera del doyo Fuuchoin hacía tiempo , este paisaje los transportó de inmediato a un paisaje familiar y de ensueño de su niñez aquellos días felices parecían volver .

Aparecieron las primeras estrellas brillantes de la noche en el firmamento , las dos figuras paradas en el puentecillo debajo , a sus pies el lago brillaba en diferentes colores , y aparecían ya entre los juncos las brillantes luciérnagas de la noche .

Era un ambiente tan lleno de paz e intimidad , se escuchaba algunas chicharras cantar a lo lejos entre los troncos de los árboles de las orillas . Un ambiente de paz y privacidad tal que Kazuki y Juubei se sentían incluso un poco cohibidos ante esa cercanía y ese romanticismo del ambiente . Sin saber que decirse exactamente solo contemplaban el mágico paisaje antes sus ojos y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro .

-Juubei… sabes .. yo –finalmente con algo de indecisión y timidez Kazuki decidió romper el silencio que los rodeaba , sus mejillas estaba coloradas como la grana y los ojos brillosos viendo las luciérnagas danzar como pequeñas flamas de fuego .

-dime?-Juubei sentía el corazón en la boca de ver a Kazuki allí parado frente a él como un sueño , bello , hermoso perfecto. Sentía que le latía tan rápido en su pecho que le iba a explotar y verlo que se sonrojaba a causa suya era demasiado para él , más de lo que podía soportar , solo se acercó más al Fuuchoin para poder ver de cerca cada detalle de su hermosísimo rostro cada detalle de sus expresiones y poder escuchar con atención y claridad cada palabra que saliera de sus dulces labios .

-Te amo Juubei!- confesó con emoción apenas contenida y la voz quebradiza por la gran cantidad de fuertes emociones que llevaba en aquellas palabras

-Ka.. Kazuki –la voz de Juubei tembló nerviosa y tímida ante aquella confesión que le hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco en el pecho … él sabía de ese sentimiento el también lo sentía se lo habían dicho y demostrado muchas veces antes pero escucharlo así de pronto salir con aquella sinceridad y franqueza de los labios de quien amaba con tanta devoción no de dejaba de causarle un shock de felicidad y contento , era como recordar que estaba vivo y que la vida era bella y llena de sorpresas .

-Kazuki ..

Se escuchaba el catar de los grillos , el salpicar de los peces en el agua, ese chapoteo de sus colas cuando jugaban entre los lirios acuáticos y el viento jugueteando entre los juncos y las hojas de los arboles , ya se distinguía en el firmamento en tonalidades naranjas y azules la luna creciente en el horizonte , plateada y brillante como una hermosa joya luminosa .

-también .. te amo –le dijo antes de besar al Fuuchouin con unas ansias apenas contenidas en un beso tan necesitado y profundo que Kazuki casi pierde el equilibrio , pero una vez se acostumbró a ese beso sorpresa y lo devolvió con completo entusiasmo y entrega.

Finalmente había caído la noche y era momento de volver .. se despidieron del esplendor del Hamarikyu Onshi y se dispusieron a volver a casa .

-fue maravilloso pasar el rato aquí contigo .. me gustó mucho –dijo Juubei mientras apretaba la manita de Kazuki entre la suya con adoración

- también lo disfrute mucho .. oh por cierto casi lo olvido .. feliz cumpleaños cariño .. –le tendió un regalo hermoso envuelto en papeles brillantes

-Kazuki!

-ábrelo por favor –Kazuki bajó la mirada nervioso sobre lo que pensaría Juubei sobre el obsequio que le había hecho a mano . El Kakei quitó los envoltorios con gran cuidado y descubrió con sorpresa una hermosa bufanda tejida , en color celeste con azul , en una esquina tenia bordada con hilo dorado un par de cascabeles y a la par con hilo plateado unas agujas de acupuntura . Sonrió feliz ante el bello detalle, elementos que los describían y representaban muy bien a los dos .

-se que ahora hace calor pero para cuando llegue la época de invierno .. solo quiero que tu cuello este calientito –dijo con las mejillas arreboladas .

-gracias amor .. esta preciosa .. –le dio otro beso , uno agradecido y feliz uno largo y delicioso que no paró hasta que ambos se separaron sofocados y agitados por la falta de aire , se fueron tomados de la mano de vuelta a casa pues ya era de noche y empezaba a enfriar por lo que Juubei aprovechó para estrenarse la bufanda la cual Kazuki colocó alrededor de su cuello con amor y ternura .

-te queda muy bien –le sonrió feliz

-gracias

Caminaron largo rato en silencio , concentrándose únicamente en sentir el calor delicioso de la compañía del otro

-sabes , compre sake* para cuando lleguemos a casa –dijo Kazuki con cierto jugueteó a lo que Juubei no pudo más que ruborizarse intensamente

-no sé como agradecerte todo a lo que haces por mí , nunca me habían consentido tanto en mi cumpleaños , desde que estamos juntos cada 21 de agosto , me siento la persona más dichosa del planeta de que estés conmigo .

Me has preparado de comer , has compartido conmigo , me has hecho un lindo obsequio , el cual elaboraste con esmero y dedicación con tus propias manos .. no sé cómo agradecerte que seas tan dulce y lindo conmigo –dijo el Kakei dándole a Kazuki su mejor y más dulce y sincera sonrisa

-Oh Juubei como podía no darte esto y mucho más cuando te lo mereces todo en el mundo , además tu también eres muy dulce conmigo todo el tiempo .

Un nuevo beso Juubei apretó a Kazuki contra su cuerpo a la luz de una lámpara en medio del camino , lo abrazó con fuerzas como no queriéndolo dejar ir. Acarició su rostro encendido mientas lo besaba , su cuello , enredó sus dedos en sus sedosos cabellos caobas y lo apretó por la cintura profundizando así el caluroso roce de sus labios mientras una lengüita tímida pero ansiosa exploraba con nerviosismo la tibia cavidad de su boca , llenándose por completo su sabor y su adictiva y embriagante saliva . Se separaron con las mejillas rojas como cerezas y los labios ruborizados del candente beso . Las manos de Juubei seguían en la cintura de Kazuki se vieron a los ojos un rato para luego volverse besar como si no pudieran parar y estuvieran en medio de un trance , las manos de Juubei bajaron tensas y muy nerviosas y se posaron en las redondas posaderas de Kazuki quien dejó escapar un ligero suspiro o más bien gemido que no pudo contener del placer ante aquel atrevido contacto .

Se separaron un poco bruscamente solo para quedarse viendo con timidez

-Juubei..

-hmm . lo siento .. yo .. sabes .. encontré la manera prefecta de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí en mi cumpleaños –le dijo con una sonrisa picara y coqueta en los labios a lo que Kazuki se ruborizó profundamente en un instante

-en serio? ..

-si, pero tenemos que llegar al apartamento y aprovechar ese sake que me compraste –le dijo entre risas, de inmediato continuaron su viaje con tal de volver lo más pronto posible … pues había que cerrar ese día de cumpleaños con broche de oro .

**Fin **

**Jajajajaja que les parece?.. ese Juubei sí que es un afortunado imagínense pasarte un cumple así , jajaja FELIZ CUMPLE JUUBEI-SAN! */* **

**Y gracias a tod s por leer espero les haya gustado les dejo con las notas explicativas. Mil gracias por su tiempo que estén bien y hasta la próxima! **

**Bye!**

*Hamarikyu Onshi Teien Estees un hermosísimo jardín de paseo, construido en el siglo XVII en la desembocadura del río Sumida, posee la particularidad de contar con un estanque de agua de mar alimentada por la marea del puerto de Tokyo y, por tanto, varía en función de la hora. Su proximidad al distrito futurista de Shiodome presenta un contraste sorprendente. Reciben una gran cantidad de visitantes tanto regionales como turistas , pues su belleza cautiva a nacionales y extranjeros por igual , también hay pequeño templo budista y un paraje hermoso para descansar y tomar fotografías .Dirección: Hamarikyu Teien, Chuo-ku, Tokyo 2 minutos a pie desde la estación Shiodome (línea Oedo), 7 minutos a pie desde las estaciones Tsukiji Shijo (línea Oedo) o Shimbashi (líneas Ginza, Asakusa y JR). Entrada: 300 yenes. Si quieren ver la belleza de estos lugares les dejo el link son realmente mágicos y paradisiacos:  /Cosas-que-ver-y-hacer/Jardines-y-Naturaleza/Santuarios-templos-y-jardines

*El verano japonés comienza en el mes de junio, con unas tres o cuatro semanas de lluvias torrenciales. Es la época en la que los agricultores realizan la siembra del arroz. A partir del mes de julio hasta finales de agosto el calor y la humedad resultan insoportables y la mayoría de los japoneses disfrutan bañándose en el mar y relajándose en los balnearios de las zonas rurales. El verano es la estación del año en la que acontecen las fiestas más tradicionales y los eventos más interesantes.

*árbol de cerezo

*especie de "lonchera" que puede estar elaborada desde madera , la tradicional ,hasta plástico o metal tiene divisiones para separar la comida de la salada de la dulce .

*MAKI SUSHI. El sushi en rollos se monta colocando el arroz sobre una lámina de algas nori secas, y rellenándola con verduras o pescado. Ocasionalmente el nori es reemplazado con una lámina delgada de tortilla francesa (la tortilla siempre suele llevar un poco de azúcar). Utilizando una esterilla de bambú llamada makisu se enrolla el conjunto y se cierra humedeciendo el borde de la lámina de algas para que se pegue.

*KAPPAMAKI. Sushi relleno de pepino. Su nombre está basado en la mitología japonesa, en concreto en un demonio marino llamado _Kappa_.

*EDOMAE CHIRASHIZUSHI. Sushi esparcido estilo Edo. Los ingredientes no se cocinan y se decoran de una manera ingeniosa sobre la bola de arroz.

*GOMOKUZUSHI. Sushi estilo ingredientes pueden ser cocinados o no cocinados, y son puestos dentro de la bola del arroz.

*sake : bebida japonesa , embriagante hecha a base de escancia de arroz fermentado y alcohol .


End file.
